User blog:Asnow89/Battle of the Fantasy Foods- Round TWO
Round Two is now CLOSED. Please continue on to Round THREE to vote for your favorite fantasy foods! And the winners of Round Two are... *Senzu Beans with 1223 votes *Chu Jelly with 991 votes *Butterbeer with 1027 votes *Mississippi Queen with 620 votes *Bacon Pancakes with 1116 votes *Krabby Patty with 1224 votes *Nuka Cola with 1142 votes *Lembas with 838 votes *FLamey-Os Instant Noodles with 818 votes *Sweetroll with 1006 votes *Greedy Milk with 1752 votes *Ichiraku Ramen *Portal Cake with 964 votes *Cluckin' Bell Chicken with 695 votes *Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom with 690 votes *Smile Dip with 1118 votes Round Two Round one was HEATED! We have some tempting and delicious foods making it to round TWO so remember to cast your vote so YOUR favorite food can be made in real life at the NY Comic-Con food truck. Round Two ends on September 2. May the best food win! Polls WalkingDead-Chocopudding.jpg|Oversized Economy Chocolate Pudding (The Walking Dead)|link=http://walkingdead.wikia.com vs.png Senzubeans-dragonballZ.png|Senzu Beans (Dragon Ball)|link=http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Senzu_Bean Which fantasy food is your favorite? Oversized Economy Chocolate Pudding Senzu Beans Tardis-fish-custard.jpg|Fish Fingers and Custard (Tardis)|link=http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Fish_custard vs.png Chujelly-zelda.png|Chu Jelly (Zelda)|link=http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Chu_Jelly Which fantasy food is your favorite? Fish Fingers and Custard Chu Jelly Butterbeer.jpg|Butterbeer (Harry Potter)|link=http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Butterbeer vs.png Poffin-pokemon.png|Poffin (Pokemon)|link=http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Poffin Which fantasy food is your favorite? Butterbeer Poffin Popbacon.jpg|Popbacon (Robot and Monster)|link=http://robotandmonster.wikia.com/wiki/Popbacon vs.png Mississippiqueen.png|Mississippi Queen (Regular Show)|link=http://regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Mississippi_Queen Which fantasy food is your favorite? Popbacon Misssissippi Queen Baconpancakes-adventuretime.jpg|Bacon Pancakes (Adventure Time)|link=http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Bacon_Pancakes vs.png Chocolate covered sugar bombs large.jpg|Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs (Calvin and Hobbes)|link=http://calvinandhobbes.wikia.com/wiki/Chocolate_Frosted_Sugar_Bombs Which fantasy food is your favorite? Bacon Pancakes Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs Krabby Patty-Spongebob.jpg|Krabby Patty (Spongebob)|link=http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Krabby_Patty vs.png Goldenapple-minecraft.jpg|Golden Apple (Minecraft)|link=http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Apple Which fantasy food is your favorite? Krabby Patty Golden Apple GameofThrones-direwolf.jpg|Direwolf Bread Scone (Game of Thrones)|link=http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Hot_Pie vs.png Nukacola-fallout.jpg|Nuka Cola (Fallout)|link=http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Nuka-Cola Which fantasy food is your favorite? Nuka Cola Direwolf Bread Scone Sonic-chilidog.jpg|Chili Dog (Sonic)|link=http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Chili_dog vs.png Lembas-LOTR.jpg|Lembas (Lord of the Rings)|link=http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Lembas Which fantasy food is your favorite? Chili Dog Lembas Avatar-FlameyOs.png|Flamey-Os Instant Noodles (Avatar) vs.png Devildonuts-Simpsons.png|Devil Donuts (Simpsons)|link=http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_Donuts Which fantasy food is your favorite? Flamey-Os Instant Noodles Devil Donuts SweetRoll-elderscrolls.png|Sweetroll (Elderscrolls)|link=http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Sweetroll_(Skyrim) vs.png Jeezit-Family Guy.png|Jeez-Its (Family Guy)|link=http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Jeez-It Which fantasy food is your favorite? Sweetroll Jeez-Its Rainbowconfetti.jpg|Rainbow Confetti (Breadwinners)|link=http://breadwinners.wikia.com/wiki/Bread vs.png Greedymilk-warframe.jpg|Greedy Milk (Warframe)|link=http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/WARFRAME_Wiki Which fantasy food is your favorite? Rainbow Confetti Greedy Milk Katnisslambstew.jpg|Katniss' Lamb Stew with Dried Plums (The Hunger Games)|link=http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/Katniss_Everdeen vs.png Ramenichiraku-Naruto.png|Ichiraku Ramen (Naruto)|link=http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ramen_Ichiraku Which fantasy food is your favorite? Lamb Stew with Dried Plums Ichiraku Ramen Seasalticecream-kingdomhearts.jpg|Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts)|link=http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Sea-salt_ice_cream vs.png PortalCake-HalfLife.jpg|Portal Cake (Half-Life)|link=http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Cake Which fantasy food is your favorite? Sea Salt Ice Cream Portal Cake Ambrosia-percyJ.jpg|Ambrosia (Camp Half-Blood)|link=http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Ambrosia vs.png Cluckinbell-GTA.png|Cluckin' Bell Chicken (Grand Theft Auto)|link=http://gta.wikia.com/Cluckin'_Bell Which fantasy food is your favorite? Ambrosia Cluckin' Bell Chicken Juggernog-CallofDuty.jpg|Juggernog (Call of Duty)|link=http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Juggernog vs.png Marshmallowoftoxicloserdom-totaldrama.png|Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom (Total Drama)|link=http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Marshmallow_of_Toxic_Loserdom Which fantasy food is your favorite? Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom Juggernog Smiledip.png|Smile Dip (Gravity Falls)|link=http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Smile_Dip vs.png Wheatcakes-marvel.jpg|May Parker's Wheatcakes (Marvel)|link=http://marvel.wikia.com/Glossary:Wheatcakes Which fantasy food is your favorite? Smile Dip May Parker's Wheatcakes Come back for ROUND THREE on September 2. Read more about the bracket tournament and check out all of the rounds here! Category:Blog posts